


[Short Comic] [Fanart For] The Illogical Insult

by Marlinsart (Marlinspirkhall)



Series: Star Trek Fanarts 2020 [4]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angry Spock, Fanart, Funny, M/M, Space Husbands, argument, fight, for once, kirk - Freeform, mentioned - Freeform, sfw fanart, space boyfriends, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlinspirkhall/pseuds/Marlinsart
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Star Trek Fanarts 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632751
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34
Collections: Star Trek - Digital Art Collection





	[Short Comic] [Fanart For] The Illogical Insult

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Norsiest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Norsiest/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Illogical Insult](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304274) by [The_Norsiest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Norsiest/pseuds/The_Norsiest). 



[tumblr link](https://marlinspirkhall.tumblr.com/post/614664946552389632/fanart-for)


End file.
